User talk:Mikividosevicgasparotti
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Sandor Clegane page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 09:42, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Stop Stop adding the photo of Theon IN SEASON TWO to the infobox of the Theon Greyjoy article. You want an image of "Theon not Reek", then put a good quality RECENT image, from "Mother's Mercy".--Gonzalo84 (talk) 03:10, July 6, 2015 (UTC) I will do that, sorry, but you stop changing his status to uncertain after ive supplied an article confirming his survival! 10:51, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Cersei image The most recent image is Cersei with her hair cut short. Leave the article as it is.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 00:07, July 14, 2015 (UTC) It does not represent who she truly is, much like the Gregor Clegane one that was changed but me and the guy who changed had a thorough talk and decided to revert it. Doesn't mean we always have to use recent images, we can use GOOD images over recent ones sometimes. Doesn't hurt anyoneMikividosevicgasparotti (talk) 01:15, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Gyles Rosby As you correctly said, his death is not established in the show, but as he is dead at this point in the books, and his role in the books has been clearly cut from the TV series, we can safely say we'll never see him again on-screen; given the page actually says "this article is based on conjecture from a song of ice and fire" etc... I think we should list him as deceased to keep coherence with the books for such minor characters.Mikividosevicgasparotti (talk) 02:20, July 13, 2015 (UTC) I sympathize, but officially we cannot consider him dead.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:24, July 13, 2015 (UTC) That's fair enough, you're the man. Any work for me? Anything you'd like me to help with?Mikividosevicgasparotti (talk) 02:27, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Bronn The Bronn page needs updating with information about his events in Mother's Mercy. It was last updated with what happened to him durinf the Dance of Dragons. :The page isn't locked.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:54, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, thanks I'm on itMikividosevicgasparotti (talk) 01:23, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Ser Imry Florent We're having a bit of a hard time deciding about Ser Imry. Up until a week ago he was listed as alive, so I think we should decide between Alive or Deceased. I think he's alive because yes he dies in the books, but that's when the King's flagship "Fury" is engulfed in flame, which does not happen in the books because it is Davos's ship that gets blown up, with Ser Imry not on it. In the books he died for that reason, and the show usually does not bother changing deaths for such minor characters. I think we should assume him alive and retreated after the battle. Or we could assume him deceased during the battle in general, but Uncertain is just a little confusing and unncecessary in an area where we can use some out the box thinking to decide on a definite status. Let me know :)Mikividosevicgasparotti (talk) 01:34, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Cohollo You love reversing my edits don't you? Haha, no but seriously Cohollo was apparently condensed into Qotho because in the books him and the other two guys get killed by Daenerys' three "bodyguards", only one of which show up in the books. Given that Daenerys' three guys have been essentially condensded into Ser Jorah for that scene, and Drogo's blooriders have been condensed into Qotho, shouldn't we list Cohollo as Deceased because he was essentially killed in the fight both ways? Otherwise this will become too much of a mindfuck. I know I probably shouldn't be concerned with such small fact but I like it with organization and coherence... let me knowMikividosevicgasparotti (talk) 02:41, July 13, 2015 (UTC) That is absurd. Only Qotho was killed in the TV version, not Cohollo. By the same logic, Meryn Trant in the TV series was condensed to take most of Boros Blount's dialogue; yet Meryn's death in the Season 5 finale does not mean that Boros is also dead in the TV series! I don't "love" reversing your edits - you are making bad edits. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:49, July 13, 2015 (UTC) But that's because Boros is not dead in the TV series or books, and because he was not condensed with a character who dies. Like if Qotho, Cohollo and the other guy were condensed in Qotho, but Qotho and the other die but not Cohollo then yeah, he'd be alive. But since all three died then he's dead. Meryn isn't even supposed to be dead in the books where he and Boros are completely separate, but even if they are condensed in the TV series Boros isn't meant to be dead anyway because they're not even at the same location. Im just sayingMikividosevicgasparotti (talk) 12:44, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Nonsense. Cohollo exists as a distinct character in the TV continuity from Qotho, albeit not directly identified by name. Jorah only kills Cohollo in the TV show. You even listed the specific cause of death as "killed by Jorah Mormont"...WHEN?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:53, July 13, 2015 (UTC) You mean Jorah only kills Qotho, not Cohollo? And I did not put killed by Jorah Mormont, I put "killed while trying to stop Mirri Maz Duur from performing blood magic on Drogo." Don't say I said stuff when I didn't. Other than that, I'm sorry I'll just leave it, even thought it made more sense to base it on condensation conjecture.Mikividosevicgasparotti (talk) 01:21, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Yikes, you kept insisting that Cohollo was also killed in the TV series and you didn't bother to CHECK?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:22, July 14, 2015 (UTC) What do you mean check? I knew he dies in the books during the fight, and given he's in the show, and in the end they three ko's get condensed into Qotho just as Aggo, Rakharo and Jhogo get condensed into Ser Friendzone, I was of the opinion it made more sense to assume he was killed.Mikividosevicgasparotti (talk) 01:31, July 14, 2015 (UTC) ...you don't even understand that you have to actually watch the TV episodes because some people die who didn't die in the novels, and some people live in the TV series who didn't live in the TV series. The three lieutenants were not condensed into one character. One character Qotho does take the place of all three in their actions, but, Drogo clearly has three guys following him around as bloodriders. The other two just don't have speaking lines. ...yeah... ...yeah...for this and other problematic activity lately (as seen by other Talk page warnings), I'm permanently banning you from this wiki for gross incompetence.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:01, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Blocked You are blocked for repeated violation of article standards, image policy and use of a sockpuppet (JayAre2).--Gonzalo84 (talk) 15:04, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Locked This talk page will remain in lock down to prevent Mikiwhatever from posting on it.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 04:50, July 17, 2015 (UTC)